


擦枪走火

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	擦枪走火

像这种特番一般都会分配休息室，按照咖位的不同有可能一人一间也有可能两三人一间。不过因为堂本光一在这个电视台有自己的冠名节目每周都会过来录，所以他有自己特定的休息室，一般不会有人来打扰。

 

特番直播结束的时候已经是一点钟了，所以他坐在休息室里都能听到一些周围走动的声音，大概是大家都急着赶回家休息，半个小时之后才渐渐安静下来。

 

堂本光一就坐在自己的化妆镜前，望着镜子里自己的脸出神。

 

他发现自己脸上根本抑制不住的笑意，耳根还发红着，眼睛却透露出自己的心意来。他低头看向自己的手，上面都像还沾染着对方的气味一样。

 

他听见外面响起敲门声。

 

不像是普通的有事来找他的工作人员的敲门声，声音稍微的有些弱，像是怕被旁人听见一样。

 

堂本光一几乎是跳起来去开了门，外面站着的人已经卸了妆换了衣服，一样还是很宽松的上衣显得他更是小小一只，头发披下来之后露出来的巴掌脸上还带着红扑扑的颜色。

 

“那个……”

 

关门落锁。

 

他们似乎是跳过了很多个步骤，但是又似乎等这个时间已经等得太久了。总之堂本光一毫不犹豫的把整个人圈在自己怀里，细碎的吻落在堂本刚的脸上，脖颈上，还有他刚刚捏的锁骨上。

 

堂本刚稍微的仰起头来方便他的动作，半搂着他的后腰被乖顺的放在化妆台上。

“……等我来的时候清理了化妆台？”

“我知道你会来。”

 

最后松开手的时候两个人都有点狼狈的去回应着中居的问话，却心有灵犀的了解了彼此的心意。

堂本光一修长的手指伸进刚的衣服下摆，胸部的触感远比隔着衣服好千万倍，让他甚至有些失去控制一样的，不断的揉捏着刚柔软的胸部，指甲恶劣的划过胸部的凸起，肆意的蹂躏着，惹得刚轻喘连连。

 

“刚刚在镜头前，tsuyo酱也想这么叫对吧？”

 

吸允着刚光洁的侧颈，手底下柔软的触感让堂本光一欲罢不能，一边说着下流的话惹得刚眼睛都红起来，一边粗暴的拉开刚的衣服。

 

“自己捏着。”

把衣服推到胸部以上之后很容易滑落下来，命令性的语句反而激发了刚的情欲，一边咬着下唇自己拉高了自己的衣服下巴，一边不断的下意识挺送着胸部想得到更多的安抚。

 

因为堂本光一的化妆台很大，加上刚坐的很深，他甚至双脚都无法够到地面，汹涌的快感来袭的时候，只能下意识的勾住堂本光一的腰。

 

“这么迫不及待吗？”

堂本光一暗示性的挺送了一下腰部，隔着牛仔裤用已经挺起来的欲望摩擦堂本刚的裆部，低沉的声音在刚的耳边诱惑着他。

 

“我以为kochan已经忍不下去了……”

 

堂本刚俏皮的眨眨眼睛，一副纯真的不得了的样子，手却覆在堂本光一的欲望上不轻不重的揉搓，立刻换得对方的低喘。

 

“你是想让我在这里做全套吗？”

故意压低了的嗓音听起来充满了危险，刚却借着这个姿势稍微的抬起头来伸出舌尖舔了舔光一的喉结。

 

“悉听尊便。”

 

——————————

但是堂本光一可不愿意这样囫囵吞枣的享受他和刚第一次，硬是胡乱地亲了几下就忍住了自己的欲望，重新把刚的衣服拉扯整齐，驱车前往自己的家里。

 

深夜的东京路上车子很少，因而他几乎是一脚油门踩实了下去，只想赶紧的飞奔回家，把副驾驶上这个家伙狠狠的揉进自己的怀里，做到他哭着求自己停下来为止。

 

然而路上的车子再少，红绿灯也不会停止工作。

 

平时里几十秒的红灯，在这种时候显得异常的漫长，堂本光一不耐烦地用大拇指敲击着方向盘。整个车厢内都弥漫着一股暧昧的氛围，被他吻得嘴唇都有些充血了堂本刚坐在副驾驶上，手指无意识的蹂躏了自己的衣角。

中居正广的电话是在这个时候打进来的。

 

“光一呀，打算怎么谢谢前辈我呀？”

 

电话一接通，没有任何寒暄，中居正广那边笑兮兮的声音就直入主题。堂本刚挑眉看了眼堂本光一，但是后者显然无法在口舌上占到自己这位前辈的便宜。

 

“就你那点小心思瞒得过谁，不是我说，让你上手倒是上的挺快的，平时怎么不见你敢跟人家搭个话？”

 

靠在玻璃窗上的堂本刚弯起嘴角来，眨巴着圆滚滚的眼睛看着面露尴尬的堂本光一。

 

“前辈……”

“我说你还说错了是不是？你小子怎么这么没出息，追个对象都这么畏首畏尾的，怂不怂？你看他要是被别人拐跑了哭的人是谁？”

 

“不是，那个，中居君，我这边有点忙，我们回头再说……”

 

“你一个单身宅男大晚上能忙什么，你以为我听不见引擎声音吗？就你那辆小法你舍得谁坐副驾？还你忙……”

 

要不是不想被电话那头心思慎密的中居正广听到这边的声音，堂本刚简直觉得自己要笑出声来。

 

不过很快电话那头的声音就换了个人。

 

“光一？”

“嗯，木村君？”

“没事，你开你的车，我催他去睡觉。过两天有时间一起吃饭。”

“嗯，好的。”

 

然后那边就干脆利落地挂掉了电话。

 

“那个，刚……”

 

望过来的眼神里除了笑意之外，还有无尽的温柔。

 

“我也没敢搭话来着，彼此彼此。”

 

————————————

堂本光一的床是昨天刚刚换的新床单，他在铺床单的时候可没想过今天堂本刚会躺在上面。

半褪的衣衫，甜腻的呻吟，光滑的肌肤，还有落在自己耳边的那句喜欢。

 

一切的一切都美好的像是梦一样。

 

比起在休息室里的迫不及待，这会儿堂本光一就显得耐心了许多。把自己身上的衣服脱掉丢在地上，又拉扯掉了刚的外衣，只留下一条内裤在身上。

 

手掌不断的在刚的身上游走，最想去的地方还是柔软的胸部，在卧室的灯光下，还能看到刚刚经过了在休息室里的蹂躏而红肿着可怜兮兮挺着的乳头，让堂本光一毫不犹豫的含在嘴里，用舌尖不断的舔舐着。

 

按耐不住这样的快感，刚一边扭动的身体想要躲开，一边又忍不住摁着光一的后脑勺想得到更多，光裸的大腿在光一身上胡乱的蹭着。

 

“嗯……kochan……唔……不要……不……”

 

其实在演播室里被堂本光一那样揉捏的时候，堂本刚真的是靠意志力才让自己没有向后直接软进对方的怀里，而现在他可以肆无忌惮的勾着堂本光一的脖子呻吟出声。

 

像是被这样甜腻腻的声音刺激到，堂本光一毫不犹豫的翻转刚的身体让他趴在床上，手指就伸进了内裤里直达关键部位。在肿胀的欲望上随便捏了两把之后，就来到了紧闭着的后穴。

 

刚刚买的润滑剂挤在手上的时候都有点颤抖，试着插入一根手指之后，冰凉凉的异物刺入感立刻让刚的身体紧绷起来。堂本光一不断的吻着刚的后背，另一只手技巧性揉捏着刚的下身，试图让他放松下来。

而进入到他身体里的手指一点也不肯老实下来，整根手指都插入之后就不断的前后抽插着，还恶劣的在刚的身体里弯曲手指，再加上前身的刺激，没多久就让刚颤抖着射了出来。

高潮过后的身体更加敏感，也更方便手指的进入，每一次堂本光一的插入都让刚颤抖的身体咬着下唇，难以承受的陌生的快感让他简直快要发疯一样，恨不得堂本光一能立刻占有他。

 

插入三根手指之后，堂本光一的忍耐力到了极限。他猛地抽出手指，看着小穴周围的软肉收缩着不舍手指的离开，和刚轻微的晃动着腰部等待他的进入，视觉上的刺激让他完全无法再等待下去。摁住刚的后背，将自己肿胀的龟头挤进刚的后穴里。

 

疼痛夹杂着陌生的快感让刚痛苦又欲罢不能，趴在床上的姿势极大地限制了他的动作，只能抓紧着床单承受堂本光一的冲撞。

 

但是显然这个动作也让堂本光一觉得有些不够满意，他试着扶着刚让对方跪在床上，上半身却又被他逼得不得不挺直起来。这个动作其实并不能插入的很深入，但是堂本光一左右碾磨着，更加的折磨人。而且这个动作能让他更顺手的触摸刚的胸部，这简直就像是上瘾一样，因为锻炼而长出的肌肉在不使力的时候是非常柔软的，用手将刚的胸部整个捏进手里，不断的用手指揉搓出各种形状。这个姿势刚没有任何的着力点，只能抬起手紧紧扣住光一抓着他胸部的手指。

 

“在镜头前的时候tsuyo也是这样呢，偷偷的扣住了我的手指……”

堂本光一的下巴搭在他的肩膀上，就如同他们表演那个段子时的姿势一样，只是现在对方的嘴唇离刚的耳朵更近，故意这样说完之后伸出舌尖吸允着刚的耳垂。

 

下身的动作也越来越快。

 

刚简直觉得自己的腰快断掉了，这个姿势让他只能扒着光一的手向后靠，因此越进行，他就不得不越往光一的下身坐，随着重力光一的性器就插入的更深，简直像是要将他填满一样。

身后的人的每一下动作都急切又热情，像是夹杂了按捺许久的爱意，在这一刻全都汹涌而来。

 

他摁着刚的胸，不断的冲刺着，每一下都顶得比前一次更深，到最后刚甚至无法在说出完整的词句来，只能随着他的动作呻吟，颤抖着身体在光一射进他的身体里的时候跟着一起高潮。

堂本光一终于松开对他的束缚的时候，刚全身无力的倒在床上，只感觉到自己的身上像是被车碾过去一样，腰酸背痛的要命。堂本光一再次凑过来，从后背把他抱进怀里，手掌还是不老实的有一下没一下的捏着他的胸部，传来些微的刺痛感。

 

“你别捏了……都红了……”

 

委屈巴巴的声音从刚的嘴里说出来就像是撒娇一样，光一把他整个人翻转过来，看着刚前胸充血的凸起还有周围都能看清的指痕，忍不住咽了口唾沫。

 

然后再次俯下身去，轻轻地舔舐着刚的乳头。

 

“别……都说了你别……唔……”

 

很快像安抚一样的舔舐就变成吸允，堂本光一的手掌握住刚的左腿大腿提起来，然后再次把下身挺进了刚的身体里。

 

刚蜷缩着脚趾承受他再次席卷而来的抽插，难以承受的快感让对方原本清明的眼睛开始雾蒙蒙起来，眼泪顺着眼角无意时滑落下来，刚开始甜腻的声音也开始渐渐嘶哑。

 

他揽着光一的脖子，张开嘴泄愤似的咬在光一的肩膀上，又不得不随着光一的动作再次深陷在欲望之海中。

 

等到这场费体力的情事彻底结束的时候，不知道高潮了几次的刚眼睛都哭红了，蜷缩着身体露出被干的发红的小穴，射进去的精液一点点的顺着他的大腿根流出来。堂本光一这才恢复了温柔，把人抱在怀里轻轻的拍着他的后背。

 

“我抱你去洗澡好不好？”

“我现在后悔去敲门了。”

堂本光一就笑起来，吻吻刚的唇角。

“你不来，我也会去的。”


End file.
